


Hey You, Mr. Chu

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today's script for We Got Married calls for a kiss between the Double K couple. Kai thinks he needs a little practice first, so Kyungsoo helps him out.





	Hey You, Mr. Chu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

When _We Got Married_ announced its newest couple—Kai of EXO and Krystal of f(x)—half the country was ecstatic; they'd seen the spread for W Korea, and people were really feeling the chemistry between what was quickly dubbed the Double K couple. The other half of the country, though they too had seen the W Korea pictorial, thought that the spark between Kai and Taemin was much more inspiring, and were upset to see Kai paired with Krystal instead. Admittedly, Taemin had already done the show a few years earlier—also, two men together on WGM was still a little overly progressive for South Korea—but many netizens were still angry that their two favorite idols couldn't be virtually married.

Kyungsoo, it seemed, was one of the few who didn't ship his group member with Taemin  _or_ Krystal; the rest of EXO didn't really either, but their reason why was much different than Kyungsoo's. They knew how shy and introverted their tanned dancer could be, and Suho especially was worried that Kai's image would be tarnished if he couldn't make himself be the outgoing and lively partner for Krystal that viewers seemed to want. About that, in particular, Kyungsoo wasn't too worried because he knew Kai could be a good enough actor when necessary; no, his dislike for the pairing stemmed from somewhere much darker and more selfish than anyone knew.

Put simply, Kyungsoo was jealous. Not of Kai—along with being a little too skinny, Krystal Jung wasn't really his type; but of Krystal, because Kai had been _Kyungsoo's_ ideal since they're trainee days, and knowing the marriage was fake didn't make it any easier for Kyungsoo to swallow his jealousy. It got to the point where he couldn't even look at Kai without spewing verbal bitterness, so Kyungsoo avoided his member quite studiously whenever possible. His behavior was hurtful, Kyungsoo knew, and even the others were beginning to notice the rift between the two, particularly since Kyungsoo never joined the rest in crowding around the dorm TV to watch the Double K couple's segments on Sunday nights. He wanted to be supportive, he truly did, Kyungsoo just _couldn't_.

He was laying on his bunk, staring up at the one above his and doing his best to revel in the freedom of an unscheduled morning, but Kyungsoo couldn't help that his thoughts kept straying back to ill fated crush on Kai. This distraction was especially difficult to avoid when Kai himself entered the room with a tentative knock on the open door and a subdued, "Hyung?"

Kyungsoo looked up, startled by Kai's presence given Kyungsoo's current train of thought. "Huh?" He grunted, not quite angrily, but certainly not in a welcoming way either. The more comfortable tenge Double K couple got on screen, the harder it was for Kyungsoo to stay quiet about his own feelings, and the way his brain had been working so far that morning did not bode well for the secrecy of his crush. Essentially, if Kai tried sticking around for even a little while, Kyungsoo would probably end up confessing, so the elder was trying his best to be gruff. "What do you want, Kai?"

Hurt flashed across the younger's face, but Kyungsoo recognized grim determination there too, and he worried that Kai was going to choose today, of all days, to figure out what was up with his favorite hyung. As far as Kyungsoo was concerned, that absolutely could _not_ happen. But it did.

"What did I do, Kyungsoo-hyung?" Kai sounded desperate as he cross the room in a few quick steps and settled himself gingerly on the edge of Kyungsoo's bed. "Why do you suddenly hate me?"

Kyungsoo wanted to groan in desperation and explain that hatred was the furthest thing he was feeling just then, but he didn't. Instead, he glared his owl eyes at the spot where Kai was seated and replied "I don't hate you." His detail sounded unconvincing even to his own ears, and Kyungsoo knew from the slight quirk of an eyebrow and the crook smirk on his thin lips that Kai felt the same.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kai asked in gentle sarcasm. He inched a little closer to his hyung and added with a returned hesitancy, "You're mad because I'm younger but I'm on the show and you aren't. That's it, isn't it?" He didn't sound mad when he wondered this aloud, just a little resigned, and his tone made Kyungsoo sad.

Knowing he could very well regret the action later, Kyungsoo inched closer to Kai as well, sitting up and sliding over so they now sat side by side, thighs bumping and fingers brushing lightly as Kyungsoo shifted a little to get comfortable. "You're right," he admitted sheepishly. Kyungsoo felt Kai pull away as if he'd been slapped, so Kyungsoo quickly and smoothly linked their pinkies in an attempt to pull the younger back to him. "But you're wrong, too."

Kai allowed the curl of Kyungsoo's pinky around his own, and even subconsciously tightened his finger's grip when Kyungsoo's words hit him and he leaned close again. "I don't understand." Kyungsoo nodded; Kai had always been an open book to him, so the confusion was indeed obvious. "So I'm right in that you're mad at me, but it's not because of the show?" Kai blushed deeply and looked quite fervent when he reassured Kyungsoo that "You're really popular too, hyung! Our appeals are just different! Please don't be angry with me!"

Kyungsoo sighed deeply and nearly cried when the sound made Kai flinch slightly. He slowly twisted his hand so as to entwine the rest of their fingers together, and made sure to look down conspicuously so that Kai, even in his distressed state, could see that the movement was purposeful. "Relax, pabo," Kyungsoo's voice was almost teasing, "you're wrong again."

At that confirmation, Kai again tightened his grip and shuddered in the silence as Kyungsoo's thumb began rubbing subconscious circles into Kai's tanned skin. "Wha—?"

"You're right," Kyungsoo admitted with a smug smile as he took in Kai's reaction to his touch, "but your popularity has nothing to do with it. You're my favorite dongsaeng," he comforted, "and to see you doing so well makes me really proud."

"Then why?" Kai was still largely distracted by the pleasant roughness of Kyungsoo's thumb, so his confusion was even more prominent on his face than it had been a few minutes earlier.

Kyungsoo turned so that instead of sitting next to each other, he and Kai were now face to face. He grabbed the dancer's other hand and held both in his as he confessed with a downcast gaze and a pretty blush, "I like you, Kai. I'm mad because you're on a show where you pretend to be married, and I like you."

Kai gaped, but didn't pull away; he didn't do anything, actually. Kyungsoo tried to take the lack of angry disgust as a positive reaction to his impromptu confession, but since Kai had admitted to a drunken kiss with Taemin once a long time ago, Kyungsoo and Kai hadn't ever really talked about homosexuality. Kyungsoo was gay, for Kai at least, but he wasn't really sure where his dongsaeng stood on the matter; he'd been properly horrified at kissing the Shinee dancer, but Kyungsoo _still_ wasn't sure if that was because of their close friendship or because the act was "gay."

By the time Kai finally managed to say something, Kyungsoo was beginning to panic that he'd ruined his and Kai's friendship forever.

"You _like_ me?" Kai sounded absolutely surprised, and it comforted Kyungsoo that at least his crush hadn't been as obvious as he'd thought. " _You_ like _me_? Really?"

Kyungsoo's panic didn't allow him enough air for words, so he just nodded vigorously. He managed to remain vaguely optimistic, at least until Kai removed his hands from Kyungsoo's suddenly. Before Kyungsoo could completely fathom the rejection he'd been expecting anyway, though, Kai's body remained close and his hands only let go so they could move to cup Kyungsoo's face sweetly.

"You can't like me," Kai ordered stubbornly. Kyungsoo's breath caught in his throat and his heart squeezed painfully when Kai added with a small smile, " _I'm_ supposed to be the one who likes _you_."

Kyungsoo was absolutely speechless. "I–you–what?"

Kai smiled and pulled the elder's face slightly closer so their breath mingled and their noses brushed. "The viewers think I'm shy on the show because I like Krystal-noona so much, Suho-hyung thinks it's because I'm bad at being outgoing for variety. Really, though, I'm not being shy at all; I'm just _not_ interested."

Kyungsoo's mouth fell open and Kai's tongue flitted out to swipe mischievously at the singer's curvy upper lip. "You're it for me, hyung," Kai confessed slyly. At the wet touch of Kai's tongue, Kyungsoo's mouth snapped shut as quickly as it had opened, and then he surprised them both by pressing his lips to Kai's heatedly. The action knocked Kai back onto the bed, and before either knew what was happening, Kyungsoo was straddling the younger with Kai's arms wrapped securely around his waist while they continued kissing passionately.

" _God_ ," Kai moaned huskily when they finally separated, "your lips are sexy."

Kyungsoo blushed furiously, both at his aggressive actions and Kai's appreciative words in response. "Sorry," he muttered shyly as he pulled his lips between his teeth and made Kai moan again. "I don't know what came over me."

Kai shrugged and sat up, Kyungsoo still on top of him and snuggled against his chest on Kai's lap. "I'm not complaining," he replied with a devious grin. "And I got what I came in here for anyway, so it's a win win for me."

"Wait, what?" Kyungsoo's world was still sort of foggy—he blamed Kai for that. "What did you come for?"

He missed the double entendre in his own words, but Kai didn't, and the younger replied naughtily, "I think you mean _who_ did I come for."

Kyungsoo pulled back a little to hit a slight fist against Kai's chest, but he laughed too and muttered an embarrassed, "Fine, who?"

"You, of course!" Kai's response was cheesy enough to make both of their fingers curl, but Kyungsoo remembered his own mouth's eager attack on Kai's and figured he couldn't really judge. "Actually, though," Kai continued with a low chuckle, "I came to ask for your help." He reached down to pick up a roll of paper from the floor, keeping a tightly stable hold on Kyungsoo as he did so.

" _We Got Married_ script," Kai explained to a curious Kyungsoo, holding the paper up. "It's me and Krystal-noona's 100th day soon, and they want me to give her a kiss as a present." Kyungsoo grimaced, unable to hide his sudden resurgence of jealousy, but Kai laughed, called him cute, and pecked the elder's nose in a comforting gesture. "It's just on the cheek," he reassured. "Nothing like what you just did to me."

He winked as he said this, and Kyungsoo knew Kai was clearly teasing, but he felt the need to defend himself anyway. "You didn't seem to mind very much!"

Kai's eyes became crinkled half-moon's when he grinned widely and brushed his lips across Kyungsoo's slowly. "I don't." Kai's tone held some emotion that rushed heat all the way from Kyungsoo's belly to his toes.

Kyungsoo returned Kai's kiss with a lingering one of his own. "Good," he whispered against his younger member's lips. "But why," he questioned once he pulled away, "would you risk making me mad again by telling me about today's filming?"

Kai blushed and Kyungsoo found it adorable when the younger was at first too flustered to answer. "I've only ever kissed Taeminnie," he admitted shyly. " I wanted advice."

Kyungsoo's smug grin was practically blinding when he asked, "I was your first _real_ kiss?" and Kai nodded while looking away.

"You're adorable," Kyungsoo complimented once Kai's eyes returned to meet Kyungsoo's own. "And I'm happy to give you advice on kissing her, on one condition."

Kai had looked surprised by Kyungsoo's acquiescence at first, but then smiled knowingly when the concept of a condition was mentioned. "I should have known."

Kyungsoo glowered down at Kai from his elevated perch on Kai's lap, and sniffed haughtily. "Whatever." He muttered in faux annoyance before moving on to his actual condition. "I want at least ten kisses for every _one_ that she gets."

Kai nodded instantly. "I think I can agree to that," he said with a smile.

"Oh! And I want you to be my boyfriend," Kyungsoo added, almost as an after thought.

"That's _two_ conditions," Kai pointed out in barely contained amusement as he allowed Kyungsoo to push him back down onto the bed. "But that seems doable."

"We're supposed to be _practicing_ ," Kyungsoo emphasized to his new boyfriend, embarrassed that he's been thinking about both conditions but had only remembered to mention having one. "So shut up and kiss me."

"On the cheek?" Kai asked mischievously as he pulled Kyungsoo's body flush against his own.

"If you like," Kyungsoo responded, equally sly. Kai complied with eagerness—though also confusion because a cheek peck seemed a little tame, especially compared to their behavior earlier. He understood pretty quickly, though, when Kyungsoo turned his face at the last minute and their lips met with electric sparks once again.

"If it's in the script," Kyungsoo mumbled jealously, "you have to do it." He kissed Kai again, and a little harder before adding, "But I don't care how many fans f(x) has, if Krystal Jung tries that move on you, I'll kill her."

It was extreme, and Kai didn't really believe his boyfriend's words, but he most certainly believed in the strength of Kyungsoo's possessive jealousy. As a result, Kai pressed their mouths together, vowing not to stop kissing Kyungsoo until the elder realized that _We Got Married_ didn't even matter. Kai was wholly, and completely, Kyungsoo's; he always had been.


End file.
